fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLW Wrestling: Match Preparation - Episode 18
August 20, 2014: After returning to my senses forty-five minutes ago, Crystal and I have made it back to our locker room. We talked about that nemo, Samuel Pride, hitting me with a Full Nelson Facebuster. I was advised to not compete by FLW’s very own medical team due to fears of a possible concussion. It was pretty hilarious to hear someone tell me to not compete for two reasons. For one, I blocked enough impact by landing my head over my hand to avoid a concussion. Secondly, does anyone think I was going to listen to them? No, I got ready for my match by wrapping milky white wrist tape over my left wrist. unfortunately sat on the loveseat. The only good news was that Crystal sat beside me. Crystal) “Are you sure you want to go through with this?” she asked in a worried tone. “Of course I’m sure,” I replied. Crystal) “But the doctors said,” I interrupted her. “I really don’t care what they said. I’m fine, I’m not unable to compete yet,” I responded, fiddling with my wrist tape. Crystal) “Aaron,” she was about to plead for me to not compete tonight, so I just interrupted her again. “I’m fine.” Crystal) “You’re not fine.” “I’m fine, Crystal, really, I’m fine.” Crystal) “Aaron,” I cut her off again. “Crystal, mind handing me a pair of scissors?” I asked. Crystal) “Sure,” she picked a pair of scissors off the table beside and was going to hand them to me. However, she did not give me the pair of scissors and took care of the rest for me. Crystal would cut the piece of tape for me. “Thank you,” I said as I smoothed the tape on my wrist with my shaky left hand. Crystal) “You’re welcome, Aaron,” she replied after placing the scissors back onto the table beside her. I gave Crystal the wrist tape, and she told me to hold my right arm out as if I was a child. She began to wrap my shaky right wrist after I held my right arm out. Crystal) “You should really reconsidering competing, you cannot even walk by yourself or think straight.” “Crystal, I’m going out to that ring tonight. This is for a chance to become FLW Wiki Champion, I really don’t care if I cannot walk or think normally, I’ll find a way to win.” Crystal) “But what’s more important, your health or a chance to become champion?” “My health is more important.” Crystal) “Do you know why?” “So I can win more championships.” Crystal) “Yeah, and besides, you’re already FLW’s Tag Team Champion.” “I know, but it’s about making history, so why wouldn’t I want to win FLW’s Wiki Championship?” Crystal) “Because you still have a lot of time.” “Crystal,” she interrupted me before I could continue. Crystal) “Aaron, please, be rational.” “Crystal, I’m sorry, but I’m going out there, beating him, becoming #1 contender, beating John Storm, winning, and making history in the process.” Crystal) “I guess I cannot sway your mind then,” she said before ripping the tape in half, pressing the end down, and placing the remaining tape on the table. “I guess we should head down now?” “Yeah, it’s about time.” We got up, then she hugged me. I hugged her back and asked, “Do remember when you said you didn’t care about me?” Crystal) “And when you told me not to lie,” she added. “Yeah, that was earlier today.” Crystal) “At least you remember what happened earlier.” “Yep, that dreaded full nelson - Oh crap, that’s right, I promised to let Samuel put me in the full nelson in the beginning of the match.” Crystal) “Do you want to forfeit the match now?” she said with sudden joy. “Nope, not at all. Let’s go,” we finally stopped embracing each other; I put my right arm over her shoulders, and we walked to the door. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Match Preparation - Episode 18? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. '' '' What did you think of FLW Wrestling: Match Preparation - Episode 18? Comment below and let me know. '' FLW Wrestling: Perfect No More - Episode 19 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez